


I Belonged To You

by PendulumChanges



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death!drabble so, you know, it might be kinda angsty.  Written for and originally posted in qaf_drabbles for the angst challenge in January 2008.  Many thanks to my bestest fandom friend ever, tweedygal, for betaing this and coming up with the title. *smackles my tweedy*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belonged To You

"I told everyone myself, like I promised you I would. I told them that you'd," he takes a deep breath, "… gone."

"It was peaceful, when you went. You might have even been asleep. You breathed in... and out… and you didn't breathe in again. And that was it."

He studies his shoes. "I was holding your hand."

"What am I telling you for? You were there." He laughs, almost. 

He wipes his cheek with the back of his hand. Stares at the casket's shiny surface.

"I miss you so much I can't breathe sometimes."


End file.
